


got you (and your monsters too)

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Sex, Forgiveness, Fuck Or Die, Healing Sex, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Successor Uzumaki Naruto, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marking, Mind Manipulation, Missions Gone Wrong, Nanites, Recovery, Reunion Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Survival, Switching, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Unmarried Bachelor Kakashi, Unmarried Bachelor Naruto, Unresolved Emotional Tension, all adults here, enemy attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: Kakashi holds Naruto tight. This is all they needed, really. To find solace and some semblance of normalcy in each other’s arms. To dispel the taint that lingers after their transgressions. To be alone together and do what lovers do, right here, no matter that they have to keep it secret from their friends, the village—everyone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	got you (and your monsters too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValiantBarnes (Cimila)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



> Dear recipient,  
> You had so many awesome prompts, but when I read your request for Kakashi/Naruto I _knew_ I had to give it a shot! I truly hope you enjoy this story!  
> ♥,  
> ~ Anon

### got you (and your monsters too)

  
  


Kakashi grabs hold of Naruto’s flak jacket and backs up to the Hokage desk, where Naruto swipes a stack of papers out of the way before lifting Kakashi up and flattening him right on top of their backlog of paperwork. 

“God I missed you,” Naruto whispers, rolling the navy mask down Kakashi’s chin to claim Kakashi’s mouth with his. 

The first kisses are messy. Urgent. It’s been too long since they saw each other last, and Kakashi’s stomach tightens with desire even though the piles of folders on the desk beneath him dig into the welts still healing on Kakashi’s back, claw-shaped remnants from their last away mission.

Kakashi doesn’t let on, just kisses Naruto deeper. He hides any sting or discomfort because what happened during that mission was _nobody’s_ fault—the unsavory details were left out of the reports, even though Sakura knows full well something went terribly wrong since she had to spackle together the most critical wounds they carried home. She’s smart enough to recognize which marks were inflicted by whom, but also kind enough not to pry too hard, loyal to team seven above all.

After Kakashi and Naruto debrief separately with the ANBU investigators, Sakura puts them both under house arrest to heal and recover and process, no visitors save for her or Iruka. 

There hasn’t been a chance for Kakashi to talk with Naruto before they were split up, or try to apologize to him. Beg his forgiveness. _Anything._

The agony of living apart with things left unresolved has prematurely aged Kakashi further beyond his years, deepened his crow’s feet with the weight of a shinobi's fate.

But none of that matters now that he’s finally in the same room with Naruto again, to see the face of the man he holds so dear flash through concern, worry, anticipation—and then relief as he rushes forward and grabs Kakashi in his arms. 

Kakashi holds Naruto tight. This is all they needed, really. To find solace and some semblance of normalcy in each other’s arms. To dispel the taint that lingers after their transgressions. To be alone together and do what lovers do, right here, no matter that they have to keep it secret from their friends, the village— _everyone._

“Did you lock the door?” Kakashi asks between kisses, hands tugging the front of Naruto’s flak jacket to pull their bodies flush and feel Naruto's solid warmth against his body.

Naruto hikes Kakashi’s knees up by his hips at the edge of the desk, tongue sliding between Kakashi’s wolf-like canines and deeper into his mouth until Kakashi shivers there in his hold, and gasps for breath.

“I didn’t,” Naruto answers casually, prosthetic hand busy undoing Kakashi’s belt. “Want to help me with that?” 

He holds up his left hand. Kakashi takes it, their fingers flickering in tandem to create the seals for a barrier jutsu that will seal off the Hokage office in its entirety. It encloses the room with a soft “pop,” a sound like being submerged underwater. Both sets of their shoulders relax a touch as they give in to more passionate kisses, rustling the papers on the desk further askew.

“Someone’s bound to notice this barrier,” Kakashi comments, Naruto’s hands making quick work at the front of his pants and tugging them down below the curves of his ass.

“If anyone asks, Shikamaru will think of something.” Naruto shrugs, hands eagerly sliding Kakashi’s shirt up to his armpits, and palming over his pecs. 

The Hokage’s skin bears the faint scars from long ago, but nothing on his front from their last encounter. Naruto traces the silvery lines of scar tissue, then bends his mouth to place a kiss over Kakashi’s heart. 

“Sai could be listening,” Kakashi adds. “Or Ibiki…”

Naruto _hmms_ an answer against Kakashi’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Kakashi closes his eyes, arching into the sensation and pulling on Naruto’s flak jacket until the velcro and snaps give way. He yanks down the zipper and the padded canvas falls open; Kakashi drags his gloved hands down the front of Naruto’s shirt, enjoying the feel of the mesh underneath encircling Naruto’s ribs and muscles before making room for Naruto to start shedding his clothing too.

Naruto kisses him quickly before righting himself and shrugging out of the flack jacket. He peels his shirt and mesh armor up and over his head in one motion, then fastens Kakashi in place with his boyish, yet thoroughly masculine grin, one that knows just how gorgeous his flawlessly tanned skin and athletic musculature look in the hazy sunlight from the Hokage office windows. 

He turns around in a slow circle and runs hands over his neck, his shoulders, his chest, showing off his body. It means something to see that Naruto is unblemished after their ordeal, and Kakashi takes a deep breath, filled with relief and also considerable longing.

“They can’t hear anything through the barrier,” Naruto points out. “That’s its purpose. But if you’re worried about it, we can always pretend they’re just outside the door... And give them a _real_ show.”

“If you think you’re up for it,” Kakashi replies, nonchalant, eager to indulge in the kind of sexual passion he knows Naruto is capable of… though the not-so-happy memory of how loud and violent they were during that mission-gone-wrong tickles at the edge of his awareness.

Naruto picks up on this, though his pensive expression one moment turns cocky the next. Challenging. Then hooded and sexy—dissipating any unease between them from the past and projecting confidence about the future, chasing the darkness with hope. 

Kakashi’s breath halts for a beat, as it always does when he’s reminded that Naruto is far from the gangly scrub he used to be. He’s grown into a fine young man, a strong shinobi, and a worthy successor of the Hokage title. 

Naruto slowly undoes the belt of his slacks, watching Kakashi with hungry eyes as he shoves his pants and underwear down to his thighs, dick standing at attention beneath a golden treasure trail. Kakashi’s pants are still looped around his knees, and Naruto reaches into the back pocket for the condom and lube Kakashi carries for spontaneous occasions just like this. He frees one of Kakashi’s legs from his pants, so he can stand between Kakashi’s thighs and push them open. 

“I’m up for anything, _Hokage-sama,”_ Naruto smirks. “If you think you can keep up.”

“Cheeky _brat,”_ Kakashi shoots back, but his smirk is a mirror image of Naruto’s. “Don’t underestimate—”

Naruto’s lubed fingers press against Kakashi’s entrance, and Kakashi swallows whatever else he was going to say from the shock of the intimate touch. It feels _good._ Naruto grins, reaching for Kakashi’s dick and licking around the tip, one finger sliding past Kakashi’s tight ring. 

Kakashi moans, shifting on the desk. His back stings in counterpart to the pleasure of Naruto’s warm tongue, but he wants this too much for anything to deter his arousal. Instead, Kakashi leans into the pain, attempting to overwrite the memories of what happened on that mission.

 _Especially_ how he got these wounds in the first place.

— 

The mission was simple. Or should have been, for two shinobi of Kakashi and Naruto’s caliber who could leave their ANBU guards and entourage at home while the village trusted that they would come back safe and sound. 

They completed their diplomacy tasks without issue and headed back to Konoha, no inkling that anything was amiss. 

One moment, they were leaping through the trees. The next, Kakashi missed his foothold and tumbled, free-falling down towards the ground, helpless.

“Kakashi!” Naruto cried out in alarm, darting sideways and catching the Hokage before he plummeted to the forest floor. 

Once on the ground, Naruto carefully leaned Kakashi back against a tree and wiped his sweating brow. 

Kakashi tried desperately to puzzle out what was happening to him, the world spinning all around. His arms and legs were weak, and he was breathing hard, pain radiating through his head like wildfire. It ached so bad his teeth hurt, and his vision doubled—he felt crippled with misery. 

Only one thing could be causing this breakdown of his body’s systems.

 _“Nanotech,”_ Kakashi growled. Naruto swore, automatically creating a series of clones to fan out and cover the area in case the enemy plan was to ambush them near Konoha’s borders.

“Must have been the _tea,”_ Kakashi lamented the need to share the traditional beverage during diplomatic visits, which had given their enemy a chance to infect him. And he’d helped them do it, too—swallowed the nanites down without a second thought. 

Fuck. How _foolish._ If they’d tried poison, he’d have smelled or sensed it, so nanites were the only explanation. Ibiki and Sai had suspected for a while that there were several outside forces experimenting with the rare, volatile technology, not all of them friendly to Konoha. The microscopic robots could, in theory, exert control over another person by rerouting the chakra networks to different parts of the brain. Turn a person into an assassin, or a suicide bomber—make them do anything. 

Kakashi clenched his teeth, trying to focus his vision on Naruto, unsure if Kurama could disable the effects of nanotech from Naruto’s system. Could it affect Naruto’s arm? Or had Kakashi been the only one targeted? 

Either way, these nanites had been programmed with some kind of delayed release so that he and Naruto would be halfway home before suffering the effects.

Naruto offered some water from his canteen, but Kakashi smacked the hand away. Naruto paused. Kakashi frowned; he hadn’t meant to do that, so he reached for Naruto’s arm, clasping it. 

“They get you, too?” Kakashi asked, worried. His heart was beating fast— _too_ fast. 

“I’m ok,” Naruto assured him, putting the canteen back on his belt. “I’m just worried about you—you’re burning up. What are the nanites designed to do, can you tell? What do you feel?”

Naruto brushed the back of his hand lightly across Kakashi’s forehead, but Kakashi suddenly filled with fury, and he swatted Naruto’s hand away with much more force than before. Kakashi’s blood pumped through his veins like thunder, making him salivate with the urge to bite, to kill, strength flowing into his limbs once more.

He had to get out of here. Had to get away before something terrible happened. Before he hurt somebody.

“Just forget about me!” Kakashi roared, shoving Naruto away hard enough to knock him into a tree twelve feet away. _“Go home,_ before I—” 

Another wave of pain radiated through his head. Kakashi pressed both hands to his skull, and roared again. 

The violent desires surging through him were not something he wanted to share aloud, especially to Naruto. 

Except he _did_ want to share with Naruto—he wanted Naruto to know _exactly_ what was about to happen, right here, right now, in sordid detail, because something disgusting inside him didn’t see his lover in front of him.

Naruto was his target. His victim. His _prey._

Across the clearing, Naruto staggered back up to his feet, eyes wary and watchful. The pain in Kakashi’s head eased just enough to focus on those blues, limbs thrumming with destructive power. He sprung to his feet, and just as Naruto took a defensive stance Kakashi launched right for him. 

“I’ll kill you!” Kakashi bellowed, winking out of sight and then tackling Naruto into the shrubbery, sinking his elongated canines right into the round meat of Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto cried out—blood welled into Kakashi’s mouth and splattered in the underbrush while they grappled. Kakashi’s nostrils flared at the sweet scent. He wanted more, he needed _more._

Dazed from the powerful taste suffusing his senses, Kakashi’s jaws slackened long enough for Naruto to scrabble away to relative safety among the trees.

The mask was caught on Kakashi’s teeth so he ripped it off completely, freeing his canines to cut and bite. Kakashi stalked back towards Naruto, pulse pounding in his ears. 

He could see Naruto’s mouth moving but he didn't care what he had to say. If he was talking, he was still alive, and that was _wrong,_ he wanted him dead, he wanted him in shreds, he wanted him bloody on the ground.

Kakashi launched at him again, chasing and attacking with a flurry of taijutsu. The two of them were matched in height and bulk, but Kakashi was the more experienced warrior. He landed a deadly blow to Naruto’s ribs and then threw him to the ground, pinning him with hands and knees and snapping his teeth by Naruto’s neck, growling against the forearm braced defensively against his throat.

Naruto grunted and rolled the two of them over until he shoved Kakashi’s back into another tree trunk. Blood dripped down Naruto’s arm, and Kakashi salivated again, drool pooling through his bared, elongated teeth to run down the corners of his mouth. He snapped his jaws, fingers turning to claws as he lurched towards Naruto and reversed their positions, grinding him into the dirt and straining to get his dripping mouth onto the soft hollow of Naruto’s neck. 

Naruto blocked again with his arm, aiming for his throat, but Kakashi ducked his chin and caught it in his mouth, his teeth finally penetrating flesh. Kakashi roared, relishing the spill of warmth over his lips. He shook his head, wanting to tear a chunk of meat from Naruto’s arm, but Naruto’s other hand slipped between their bodies and grabbed Kakashi between the legs, squeezing his balls tight enough that he forgot all about his bloodlust for a split second.

The split second was enough for Naruto to roll them over again, hand twisting Kakashi’s junk to make him jerk in pain, crying out.

For a moment, Kakashi’s awareness came back enough for him to marvel that he was hard as granite in this situation, but the screech of blood pounding through his veins and deafening his ears was answer enough. He hadn’t noticed through the urgent need for violence, but now he could feel where his pulse throbbed and filled his excited cock to the brim.

The shift from murderous rage to sexual rage was subtle, but given the options, he had to agree with Naruto’s decision to try and redirect him while he couldn’t control himself. So he didn’t fight it. Instead, he sank his hand into the meat of Naruto’s buttocks, pulling their bodies tighter together.

Naruto hissed and searched Kakashi’s face. Kakashi didn’t let go of Naruto’s arm, teeth clenched tight, blood dripping down his chin. Whatever Naruto saw, he suddenly let go of Kakashi and put up a barrier jutsu around them with one-handed seals, determination in his eyes.

Kakashi yanked Naruto’s hand off his cock, and rolled him back into the underbrush, grunting and humping against him. Naruto hissed again, brow furrowed, clearly trying not to fight him despite his instincts screaming for the opposite.

Kakashi rutted hard and fast between Naruto’s thighs, and when there wasn’t enough sensation he ripped clean through their clothing, shredding the fabric between their legs. Teeth keeping Naruto pinned beneath him, Kakashi pushed Naruto’s thighs open and lined up with his hole, forcing his cock against Naruto’s tight ring until he finally pushed through.

Naruto sucked in a breath, shuddering in the scrubby grass, but seeing his discomfort only made Kakashi more excited. It was so tight his dick hurt, skin chafing on skin, but Kakashi kept going, plundering, demanding Naruto’s body open for him, and slowly it did, beads of red from the forced entry finally slicking the way for Kakashi to move freely and take his pleasure to the fullest. 

Kakashi thrust into him deep and hard, egged on by Naruto’s grunts and writhing until Kakashi came in a burst of pleasure that also wracked through his head like a migraine from the nanite’s control of his brain. Kakashi roared through it, releasing Naruto’s arm from his mouth, so he could howl at the sky for the duration of his climax.

Naruto took advantage of the distraction to shove him away and put some distance between them within the confines of the barrier. Kakashi stumbled to his knees, dick still raging hard, as he watched Naruto’s outline flicker yellow with chakra, whiskers darkening and steam rising from his shoulder, arm, and ass as his wounds began to heal. 

Kakashi narrowed his gaze, fury rising in his gut to see his handiwork erased. _That would not do._

Unleashing a barbaric cry, Kakashi launched to catch Naruto once more, the two of them flickering and reappearing with blinding speed. He instinctively knew that the nanites’ programming would not be satisfied until Naruto was completely at his mercy, and he had no choice but to pursue whatever brought him to that end, even if it wrecked the person he loved. 

Naruto did his best to subdue him without hurting him, and this riled Kakashi up even further because his student was too soft. That softness allowed Kakashi to capture him again, facedown this time, hands trapped behind his back. 

Kakashi sank teeth into the crook of Naruto’s shoulder, right at the tender angle where it joined his neck. He pulled back to see where his teeth had penetrated flesh and felt pride at leaving his mark on Naruto’s body in this way. So he marked the other side too, teeth closing around those taut muscles and making Naruto bleed in gruesome symmetry. 

Naruto’s yelps made Kakashi’s already hard dick twitch in anticipation. He wasted no time jutting his hips forward and sinking his cock back inside the man beneath him, forcing it those last inches until his balls hit Naruto’s hot skin. 

Fucking him once hadn’t cut it—the nanites had convinced Kakashi that he needed his victim bleeding and broken, fully submitted and bred until Kakashi’s loins were empty. 

Naruto figured out most what Kakashi was battling, and put up enough of a fight to satisfy Kakashi’s urges to subdue and dominate his prey, but not enrage him so much that either of them got permanently hurt. He healed himself when he could, Kakashi’s teeth and hands destroying the rest of his clothing and marking him up, staking his claim with brutal finality.

Kakashi fucked him over and over, and wasn’t nice about it. He couldn’t be—he wasn’t aware of anything except this roiling hunger that had to be sated with blood and sex. Or death.

Neither of them wanted death.

Towards the end, Naruto clung to Kakashi’s back, shivering under his powerful body while he fought off Kurama’s interference, eyes red and fingers on his left hand turned into claws. Those claws sunk into Kakashi’s buttocks, and raked diagonally across his spine to his shoulder blade, pain scorching in their wake. 

Kakashi hardly felt it, even with the blood running down his skin from ribs to flank. He just kept railing Naruto until his balls emptied for the umpteenth time, teeth closed around the flesh of Naruto’s pec as he roared his release.

It continued for hours, or days—Kakashi had no way to know. He endured it suspended in a haze of violent images, dissociated like he was trapped behind a mirror and could only watch what was happening as if it were someone else. In time, the nanites used up their energy supply and shut down, and Kakashi halted above Naruto’s exhausted form like a puppet with cut strings, chakra levels critically low.

Kakashi had a vague sense that Naruto was able to hoist him on his back and get them home to the village. Or so he pieced together while in the hospital being treated by Sakura, ordered into isolation and bed rest so the wounds on his back could heal.

He asked to see Naruto, but Sakura was firm that they would never recover if left to their own devices, asserting that since they were both terrible patients who ignored their bodies as well as her instructions, they’d likely wind up dead—or worse—if she allowed them to meet up and goad each other into too much activity too soon.

Without explaining more details from the mission, or revealing the true nature of their secret relationship, Kakashi had no recourse but to lie on his stomach and let the poultices and healing treatments knit his muscles back together, now that the nanites had been extracted and the investigation was underway. 

From what Sakura said, the claw slashes on Kakashi’s back were a little too close to his spine for comfort, and he should be glad he hadn’t lost the use of his legs.

Kakashi didn’t care too much about that. Naruto wasn’t at fault for defending himself in the only way he could under the circumstances. 

It was what he’d done to Naruto that twisted his heart, and his guts, into knots. He wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to break up. Shinobi couples had broken up for far less. 

Either way, he just hoped he’d have a chance to be forgiven, and each hour of separation was a heavy burden on his mind, and his heart.

— 

The feeling of having Naruto in his arms again is _everything._

Naruto’s hot mouth gliding up and down Kakashi’s cock, and the two fingers gently thrusting inside him, does a lot to overwrite Kakashi’s terrifying memories of their last mission.

When Naruto crooks his fingers and brushes over his prostate, he arches off the desk and moans, panting with need. 

“Been wanting to taste you all this time,” Naruto murmurs, grinning up at Kakashi from behind his erection, those coy lips tracing around the head with a string of kisses.

 _“Naruto,”_ Kakashi whines, widening his legs. “Quit teasing me…”

Naruto smirks, palming Kakashi’s leg, and twisting his fingers so he can add a third. “I’m not teasing you~”

Kakashi lets out a dry chuckle. “Bullshit.”

The third finger slides all the way in with the others, and Naruto holds still, letting Kakashi adjust to the stretch. 

Naruto licks his lips. “Maybe I want to take my time.”

“You’re impossible,” Kakashi sighs, attempting to grind down on Naruto’s fingers with a twist of hips. 

“So are you,” Naruto laughs, resuming his lazy finger-thrusts. “You’re caught up all in your head and I just want to pamper you, okay?”

 _“I’m_ the one who should be pampering _you,”_ Kakashi retorts.

“Okay, sure. You can do that next, but me first!” Naruto laughs. 

Kakashi’s heart flips, eyes darkening in desire. “Yes— _please,_ I want to, Naruto. I really want to,” Kakashi says. 

He means it—he doesn’t care how they make love, but he can’t help worrying that he might have given Naruto serious trauma because of the way things happened before. If Naruto would let him—if he’s forgiven him—Kakashi wants nothing more than to do it over, show him that he can control himself again, and that there’s nothing to fear. That it’ll never be like _that_ again.

Kakashi reaches for Naruto, brow furrowing with the need to make sure they can get through this. "I have so much to make up for—"

“—Shhhh, silly,” Naruto play-chastises, leaning over Kakashi to kiss him, slow and deep. Kakashi winds his arms around Naruto’s neck, fingers threading through blond hair while Naruto’s continue their lazy rhythm, circling Kakashi’s prostate to relax and also excite him. 

When Naruto pulls away, he smiles at Kakashi, and his face is so fond Kakashi aches from it.

“I got you. And you got me.” Naruto states it as a fact. “That’s all that really matters, yeah?”

Kakashi touches the side of Naruto’s handsome face, his chest full of syrupy-warmth. Then he chuckles, and lets his head fall back to the desk with a sigh. 

“You oversimplify things too much for this old man.” Kakashi chuckles.

Naruto rolls his eyes, but leans in for another kiss. “Well, you make things too complicated sometimes! But I still missed you like crazy.” Then he adds, _“Old man.”_

Kakashi lifts his head to see Naruto’s teasing sparkles, and pulls his lover down onto his chest. “What happened to pampering this old man, hmm?”

“You read my mind…” Naruto tugs Kakashi’s lower lip with his teeth and then slips his tongue back into his mouth.

Kakashi opens eagerly for him, fidgeting with urgency while Naruto dons the condom. He grips the edge of the desk over his head when Naruto sinks inside him, filling him up and making his whole body sing in pleasure, lovingly and thoroughly pounding him every which way right there on the Hokage desk, neither of them caring when the rest of the paperwork falls to the floor in a spectacular, chaotic mess.

Later, when they’ve hidden their hickies and are more-or-less presentable enough to release the barrier, Shikamaru is livid, having been locked outside in the hall all morning. Sai simply shrugs, not looking either of them in the eye, but not seeming overly affected either. 

When the two advisors aren’t looking, Naruto and Kakashi steal furtive glances, mouth love confessions, and exchange secret smirks. Kakashi’s heart thumps just being this close to Naruto again, and he looks forward to continuing their lovers-reunion later that night, vowing to make the most of every moment they have together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to share [this tweet](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3/status/1363707639759257603?s=20)!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
